


Coconut lotion

by plikki



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Beach Day, F/M, Hot Mess Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Post-Reveal Pre-Relationship, Shirtless Adrien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:48:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24960337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plikki/pseuds/plikki
Summary: Adrien is determined to convince his lady that they have to be together. Obviously this means he won't stop at anything, even at using some of the ignoble tricks in the book.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 26
Kudos: 266





	Coconut lotion

**Author's Note:**

> A family day at the beach brought back too many memories of a similar trip with my classmates (including my crush) in high school. So I had to write this. It's... I don't know what it's meant to be and since post-reveal pre-relationship is not something I'm used to writing, I hope it works. Um, enjoy!  
> This takes place at one of those artificial beaches along the Seine I've read about. Just saying.

Marinette was wary of anything these days and it was all because of that damn cat. 

After that accidental reveal, she quickly came to terms with the new reality of Chat and Adrien being the same person. What's more, she was able to keep her professionalism in place. The reason for this was simple - he didn't know how much had changed for her. 

But then she went and made the biggest mistake of her life. She told him, without meaning to, that he had been the other guy. And that's when everything became very difficult for her. 

Of course she'd found it hard to resist to resist Chat before, she could admit as much. But she'd got used to it. Then she had to get used to resisting him when she knew he was also Adrien, which had been hard, very hard, but not impossible because he didn't know her secret. 

After he found out though, he was on a mission. He couldn't understand her determination to keep things between them professional if they both loved each other. He was sure they could deal with being together while being partners. She wasn't so sure about that.

So he made a point of doing his best to convince her. And things were in his favour. Before the reveal he'd gotten the message that flirting during a battle was risky and had toned it down a bit because of that someone else. Now the first fact was still valid but not only did he not need to hold back anymore, he now also had more opportunities to test her self-control since they spent so much time together as civilians.

It was no surprise that Marinette had her qualms about this beach day with her classmates. It was hot and sunny so in theory it sounded like a great idea. But so many things could go wrong.

Like this, Marinette thought when she heard a collective sharp intake of breath and turned around to see what had caught everyone's attention. She should have known better. Everyone, irregardless of gender or sexual orientation, was staring at Adrien and for a good reason. He was putting on quite a show just by taking off his T-shirt. Of course, she had seen it all before, after all a skin tight suit didn't leave much to the imagination. But even she was mesmerised by the way the muscles on his back rippled as he deliberately slowly pulled the shirt over his head. And she couldn't get around the fact that it was different when there was no magic suit in the way. She felt the need to fan herself just like everyone else when he finally turned around, pretending to be surprised by everyone's reaction. Yeah, she totally bought that, she thought as her eyes traced his lithe body. She let them linger only for a hot second on his sculpted abs but she could feel her mouth water. God, he really was breathtaking.

 _I can do this, I'm a superhero, not just some fickle teenager gir_ l, she scolded herself. And while it would have been hard, she was sure she would have been able to resist once again if he'd stopped there. But he wasn't done, she realised, when he caught her eye and the devious glint in his green eyes made her quiver. 

"Marinette, come and give me a hand," he said, voice falsely innocent. And of course she couldn't just say no without attracting too much attention. After all, she was no longer the stuttering mess she'd been around him before. And everyone pretty much still thought that she'd jump at the chance to be close to Adrien. It can't be that bad, surely, she thought as she crossed the small expanse of sand between them. Her heart literally leapt in the chest when she saw him reach into his bag and take out a bottle of sunscreen lotion. She was dead, really dead.

He handed it to her without a comment and then turned his back to her. She took a deep breath to steady herself while she uncapped the bottle. The sweet smell of coconut filled her nostrils and she was sure that until her dying day this same aroma and Adrien would go hand in hand in her mind. She squeezed a small amount of the lotion in her hand and then gingerly placed it on his back. He jumped a little at the contact, but she barely noticed. His skin was already nicely warmed up by the strong sun. She was a goner the moment her hand glided down his back with the help of the sweet-smelling lotion. 

She hand't realised before how her hands had itched to trace his muscles, to feel the smooth skin over them, to memorise every little dip with her fingers. She was thankful that he didn't try talking to her because she was so engrossed in what she was doing that she would have just embarrassed herself. But then she realised he was strangely still under her fingers, as if he was barely breathing. And then a tell-tale vibration danced through her fingers and up her arm. She couldn't help smiling. It was short, gone almost instantly, but she'd felt it. He'd purred. 

Knowing that his plan to seduce her had backfired on him was some consolation for her wildly beating heart as her hand continued its journey across on his skin. Distantly, she could feel everyone's eyes on them. She was certain at least two people were shooting daggers at her, but the envy vibes were clearly wafting from everyone present. They all wanted to be in her place. This made her smile to herself.

Once she was done and removed her hand from his back, he turned around. She thought it couldn't get any worse. But she hadn't been prepared for the hunger in his eyes. And what it obviously cost him to stop his gaze from travelling down her bikini-clad figure. Yes, she was most certainly not alone in her torture. She turned around with a great effort and walked away. She didn't trust herself if she remained close to him.

Keeping her distance from him was what helped her get through the day. Although whenever their eyes met, she felt the same warmth engulf her. She wanted to be truly away from him so that she could recover. 

But when the day was over and everyone was on their way home, he didn't miss his chance. Like the gentleman he was, he offered to bring her things home for her. Since she had a beach umbrella with her to protect her fair skin from the strong sun, she gladly accepted since she didn't mind at all having him to carry it. They didn't talk on the short way over to her house, the air between them heavy with what she could only describe as longing. Once they were at her front door, he set her things down on the ground next to them and looked at her expectantly. 

She didn't miss a beat. Her hands were in his hair, bringing his face down so that she could crush his lips with hers. She was done being nice and patient. Now all she wanted was him. If the kiss surprised him, he didn't let on. He kissed her back with enough enthusiasm to make her head spin.

"You win," she managed to say when he pulled back breathless. She'd expected a triumphant smile, a cheeky grin, a smart comeback. But he was weirdly serious.

"You were never a prize to be won, m'lady. I really hope you realise that this was not a competition for me. I had a point to prove and I might have resorted to some less than honourable ways to do it, but it was only so we could both have what we want. I think it's fair to say that it's a win for both of us to finally be with the person that we love, right?" By the time he finished talking, his eyes had softened and filled with such adoration that she melted on the spot. He was right. But since she still wasn't ready to admit that, she just kissed him again.

And there, with the smell of coconut in the air and his taste on her lips, she finally accepted her fate. Gladly. 

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope this made you laugh at least a little. I had too much fun torturing them both like that.  
> And yes, I still remember what my crush's lotion smelled like and what it felt like applying it to his back. 16 years later, sheesh. 
> 
> Oh, guys, I'm so hyped up for LadyNoir July, you have no idea! Only two days left!


End file.
